An Invader's Christmas Carol
by Blackspots
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone!  Technically a crossover between Invader Zim and A Christmas Carol, but they don't have the book in the list, so it's just a normal story!  Anyway, it's A Christmas Carol, Invader Zim-ified!
1. Intro

**Author's Note:** I had this idea in my head and HAD to get it down. So I hope you like it! This is my Christmas edition. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

When the Earth was a barren wasteland, there was a small area that thrived; covered with a shield, built from an unknown substance but known to be indestructible. Within this dome shield, there was a large apartment building where, in one room, there were children gathered around the Christmas fire, interrogating another story from the mechanical snowman seated in a soft, cushioned chair.

"Tell us another story!" screeched one child.

"All right, all right," said the snowman, slightly irritated, "Let me see. I told you the story of the Santa suit…

"Ah!" the snowman said, "How about this one? It takes place some years later…"


	2. Business Partners

Zim marched down the street, humming a carol to himself, although he had a sinister smile on his face. Ahead was Zim's house, or more, what was left of it. Dib stood in front of the rubble, panting.

Zim was now in a rage, "Filthy, human, stink, pig, filth, pig, filth, stink, pig!"

Dib spun around as Zim approached, "No! Zim, it's not what it looks like—"

"It's exactly what it looks like," Zim sneered.

"No, you don't understand," Dib tried to explain.

"Oh, I understand, all right," Zim sported a cynical smile, "I understand that you will be here tomorrow cleaning this all up."

Dib's eyes widened in desperation, "But tomorrow's Christmas! I promised my kids I would be home all day."

Pure evil slipped into Zim's face, "And what a pity if one should end up like their mother."

Dib's fear for his children rose over his promise to them. He fought back the pain that rose at the horrific memory of finding his wife mutilated in the street.

"I will be here in the morning," Dib promised.

Zim knew Dib would keep his word and let him pass as Mini-Moose floated up, squeaking excitedly.

Zim ignored him and snapped, "Where were you when the base was destroyed?"

Mini-Moose turned to the ruins. He hadn't even noticed the house was down. He had been too excited about spreading Christmas cheer to notice.

"Meh?"

"What happened?" Zim exploded, "That filthy, good for nothing, Dib-human destroyed the base!"

Mini-Moose examined the remains, "Meh. Meh, meh, meh."

Zim hadn't checked the situation yet, and found that his last remaining minion was right. It was only the house that lay in ruins. The underground base was untouched. Not even the gnomes survived.

"Huh, well, good, less to repair," Zim said as he entered his "front door." "Mini-Moose! I'm going down to the lab to start the repairs."

"Meh, meh, meh, meh!" Mini-Moose exclaimed.

"I don't care what filthy earth holiday it is!" Zim shuttered, remembering his first Halloween, before flushing himself down the toilet into his underground lair.

Several hours later, Zim was just about finished planning the houses repairs. It was getting late, and for some reason, Zim was feeling sleepy. He didn't understand it. Irkens didn't need sleep; their PAK's gave them the energy they needed.

"Perhaps that part of my PAK is—"

"He, he, he, he, he!"

Zim paused as he heard a laugh. That wasn't the Dib's laugh, and Mini-Moose didn't laugh like that. Unless…

"It couldn't be," Zim whispered to himself.

The laugh sounded again, closer this time. Zim turned to find a little robot playing with a rubber piggy.

"GIR!" Zim exclaimed in surprise.

The robot faced the Irken, "Hi master!"

Zim was dumbfounded, "How? But you were…" Zim's memories played through his head to the last time he had seen his SIR-unit. Dib had shot a laser at Zim, but GIR had gotten in the way and exploded on impact. Zim had repaid Dib with a blow equally, if not more, crushing. His wife.

GIR interrupted Zim's thoughts, "Why did you go and yell at Dib?"

"Why?" Zim echoed, "Because he destroyed the house!"

GIR seemed to be unfazed by the response, "Remember all the good times we had together?"

Zim just stared at GIR. Good times? He was still trying to figure out how his little robot was even here!

GIR started listing random moments in time, "The ship ride to Earth, being on TV, watching the Scary Monkey Show, sayin' hi to the moose! That was fun!" GIR's tongue hung from his mouth.

Zim just waved it off, "Yes, yes, but how are you here? How did you fix yourself?"

"I didn't!"

"Huh?" Zim asked.

"I's not living no more!" GIR announced as if it was the best news anyone could possibly get.

"Not living? You mean, dead?"

GIR nodded.

Zim didn't understand. How could GIR be right here, but also dead? It didn't make sense to the invader. GIR continued his ramble, "Please be nice master. It be better if you're nice!" the robot hugged himself for emphasis.

"Nice? Better? What are you talking about?" but GIR started to fade away, "GIR, what are you doing? Come back here! GIR!"

"Be nice master," GIR repeated before disappearing from sight.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Zim climbed into the bead he had never before used. GIR had used it a few times, but the mattress was till stiff.

How could that robot have been there? Zim blamed his malfunctioning PAK for producing hallucinations.

Zim laid his head on the pillow and waited for what the humans called sleep. Hours passed, but no sleep. Or was this sleep, laying here, waiting for something?

"This is ridiculous."

Zim opened his eyes and screeched in surprise. Leaning right over him were the only two beings he though more worthy than him.

The Almighty Tallest.

"My Tallest!" Zim saluted, "What are you here?"

The Tallest exchanged bored looks, "We aren't your leaders, Zim," said Red, "We are the ghosts of Christmas past, come to show you your past Christmases."

Zim thought he was not fooled, "How can you do that? I've never celebrated Christmas." The little alien still felt respect since they at least _looked_ like his Tallest.

Purple answered, "You did at one time. Your first years on Earth you tried to take advantage of the day in your plans to destroy the planet."

Zim knew Purple was right, but was still skeptic, "There was nothing wrong with those years." Zim knew this wasn't completely true.

The Tallest exchanged another look, this time a little more knowing, before Red seized Zim's hand and flew out the window.

Zim struggled against gravity, clinging to Red's arm. They flew over the town. Because of his constant struggle, before Zim knew it, he was on the ground again. He stood on his PAK legs to keep off the snow.

Zim, irritated by the snow, asked, "Where are we?"

"Look," Purple indicated.

Zim did, and instantly recognized the place. "Why are we here?" he asked, more respectfully.

Red motioned at the window and Zim looked in. Inside, he saw the Dib, Gaz, and Professor Membrane in the living room. The Professor was lounged on the couch, while Gaz and Dib were seated on the floor. It was Dib's old house.

Zim remembered this scene. He turned to see himself, in disguise, marching toward the house with a gift in his hands. Fear coursed through Zim as he saw how confident he looked, unknowing of the outcome. Zim took a step forward, but was blocked off by the Tallest.

"No one can see nor hear you," Purple explained.

Zim continued to watch as his younger self rang the door bell.

"Wait for me!" GIR ran up to Zim in earnest.

"What took you so long?" Zim responded to his robot, clothed in his green doggy suit. His voice was stern, but his eyes showed more warmth than Zim would ever admit he felt.

The door opened and Dib stared at the alien at his doorstep.

"Merry Christmas, Dib," Zim said meaningfully, holding out the gift.

Dib glanced from the gift and back at Zim, "I'm not falling for that."

Zim's face showed his confusion as he recoiled slightly, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"This is just another one of your lame schemes to take over the Earth."

Zim remained innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dib?" Membrane called from inside, "Is that your friend at the door?"

"He's not a friend!" Dib yelled back, "He's an alien bent on destroying Earth!"

"Dib! That's not polite. Let him in."

But Dib had already ripped the gift from Zim's hands, pushed the alien aside, thrown the gift, and slammed the door.

Both Zim's winced at the severity of the slam. The younger Zim slowly returned to his feet, reassuring GIR he was alright. He shuffled over to the gift and opened it.

The older Zim couldn't bare to see the look he knew was on his younger's face. It was a look of pain, and pure anger.

This was the Christmas – Zim's fifth Christmas – that the invader had actually taken a small interest in the holiday. His computer couldn't tell him anything outside of gift giving. Zim had been sure there was more to it. In search of answers, Zim had decided to, temporarily, put aside his dislike for Dib and ask him. Zim had even gotten the boy a gift he knew Dib would take as a peace offering.

Zim opened his eyes to see himself dropping the gifts contents into the trash can, send one last look of pure hatred at the window and, hunched over, fists clenched, sulk back home. GIR unknowing of what else to do, took the gift form the garbage and rushed after his master.

Zim begged his Tallest, or ghosts or whatever they were, to take him back, "Please. I can't see anymore. Why did you bring me here? It is nothing but bad memories."

Red nodded, "We are done here anyway."


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Zim awoke back in his bedroom, panting. He looked around and calmed, but instantly stiffened as something suddenly appeared beside him.

"Skoodge?" Zim asked, confused.

"No, I am the ghost of Christmas Present in the form of you old friend Skoodge."

Zim started to question, "But you look like Skoodge, and sound like Skoodge, and smell like Skoodge," Zim pointed out the not so appealing part of his friend.

"Come on," Skoodge insisted, "I have to show you something."

Skoodge took hold of Zim's hand and for the second time that night, Zim was flying through the air.

This time Zim was lead to the other end of town, and it felt more like he was floating rather than hanging.

Skoodge tilted downward and settled on the snow before he let Zim down. There had been little snow the year so there were some spots where Zim didn't need his PAK legs.

"This is the Dib's house," Zim observed darkly. It was more a large shack than a house. One window lacked any glass, so it was boarded up. Zim could see that there was till room for the cold wind to slip through.

"I don't know why he chooses to live in such an environment."

Skoodge shook his head, "He doesn't choose Zim. Because he's always stopping you from destroying Earth he can't keep down a job. No job, no money, no paying the bills."

Zim thought the prospect about it, he felt a little guilty, though Zim would never admit it.

"Look in the window," Skoodge look in himself.

What Zim saw actually surprised him. He had never seen the house lit, let alone inhabited, before. Dib's sister, Gaz, and three of his children sat at the dinner table.

"Why is Gaz there?" Zim asked.

Skoodge replied without resentment or pity, "Dib begged her to move in to help with the kids. He knew they needed a mother. He would have rathered her over a stranger."

Zim followed the gaze of the children to a bedroom where Dib was leading an unsteady young boy to the table.

"Is he okay, Daddy?" "You okay, Tim?" "What happened?" The children asked, instantly silenced by Gaz's glare.

"He's okay. It's over. We're almost there Tim, just a little more. All right, up you go." Dib lifted his son into the chair.

Gaz rose to lift peas to plates, "Time to eat." Dib started to pass around small chicken legs.

"Why do they have so little food? I thought humans stuffed themselves on holidays," Zim asked again.

"Again," Skoodge sighed, "No job, no money. Any money goes to bills. Gaz pays for the food. Because of Dib, she can't keep a job either, although she has had more luck for a career."

More guilt nagged at Zim's insides.

One of the children had reduced to playing with her peas. "Sally, what's wrong?" her father asked.

She was silent for a few seconds, "How did Mom die?"

Now, all eating had ceased. Everyone waited for Dib's answer, even Zim, "Well, she was sick, and the doctors couldn't cure her. One night, she was gone."

"He hid the truth! He lied to them! Why would he do that?"

"Shhhh!" Skoodge hushed.

Zim returned to the meal.

Apparently Sally was not convinced. "Then why do I remember her lying in the street?" she challenged. Zim noticed Dib flinch. So had Gaz and Sally. "She was murdered wasn't she?"

"All right," Gaz intervened, "That's enough. How about a better topic? Jack, ask your father how his day was."

Jack looked hesitant, but turned to his dad. Dib had busied himself with shredding his meat.

"Dib?" Gaz asked.

Dib paused and shoved a strip of chicken in his mouth.

"Again?" the woman asked, bitterly. Dib continued to ignore her. Gaz knew what this meant. She slammed her silverware on the table, shoved her chair back, and stomped off. Sally rolled her eyes and continued to fiddle with her peas.

Zim, true to form, ignored the bad thing and moved on, "He can pull through. He always does."

Skoodge just shook his head in despair. Then, all went black.


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Future

Zim came to and instantly knew something was wrong. As Zim rose, he saw a figure a little ways off. The surroundings were dark and foggy, but Zim could see clearly. The figure was clad in a black robe. The hood was drawn over the head so Zim could not see who wore it.

Zim staggered a couple steps towards the figure, "W-who are you?"

Only a small wind answered. The figure pointed with its sleeve. Zim's gaze followed it. There were humans, but Zim couldn't make them out. He forced his legs closer. Soon, he recognized his enemy's hair.

What was Dib doing here? His children were with him, Gaz as well. They were gathered around a slab of stone. Each one took a turn to lie something in front of it. Gaz gathered the younger two and headed off. Sally stay with her father, but soon she, too, turned to leave.

Dib was left alone. Were they mourning his wife? Dib started a fit of rage at whatever it was that was taking his loved ones. After he had recovered form his fit of tears, Dib finally left, leaving Zim to see who it was they had visited.

Zim had guessed many people it could have been, but he had never thought it would be this. "No," Zim whispered, "No. He can't be!"

It was Tim, Dib's youngest son.

"It is, and will be," said the cloaked figure. It was at his side, now. Zim turned to see it pointing in another direction. Zim hesitantly stepped toward the indicated place. Fog covered the area around it, but thinned as he neared it.

At first, Zim had trouble reading the text, but it wasn't until he saw Irken writing that he realized…

"No! This can't be mine. There is another Zim. There must be!" he said it, but knew it to be false.

"This is your fate, and this is your end. Now, you must pay for all you have done!" the figure removed the hood and Zim gasped as Tak laughed with evil pleasure. The ground beneath Zim started to split. He was able to avoid falling, however, Tak had other ideas. She pushed his into the hole. Zim tried desperately to use his PAK legs, but they wouldn't come.


	6. Redemption

Zim landed but continued to fight. Something had landed on him and he tried shoving it away. It kept coming at him, but soon Zim saw light. He pushed towards it and burst from under the covers onto the floor of his bedroom.

He blinked, "I'm alive." Zim hurried to the window. Outside it was still a sad sight. Snow had _melted_ throughout the night. Zim knew what he must do. He shoved the window open and shouted, "It's Christmas!" before closing it again.

Zim turned to the closet he thought he would never look at again. He slowly opened it, removed one of its contents, and closed the closet door, as well.

Zim rushed with his overly large bag, Mini-Moose trailing behind him, to his destination. He had to get there before anyone left. Zim reached the door and—

"Zim?" Dib said, surprised. Zim had quickly replaced his happy face with his normal glare.

"You didn't come," Zim said menacingly.

Dib's look said he couldn't believe Zim expected him to be up that early, "Zim, I was just going to your place," Dib tried desperately, but Zim wouldn't have it.

"Move."

Dib put his arms out to block the intruder, "No! Zim, please, I was just leaving, honest!"

Zim used his PAK legs to shove Dib aside. He threw his bag in. It landed right in front of the children as they exited their bedrooms. The contents of the bad spilled over the floor.

"Toys!" one of the children exclaimed. Zim recognized it as Tim's voice.

Zim retracted his PAK legs and retrieved the gift he had hid in his PAK. Zim gave Dib a side-long glance, watching his reaction.

Dib continued to be defensive, "What's that?"

Zim returned his eyes to the gift, "Do you remember years ago when I arrived at your doorstep on this day?"

Dib saw no harm in the toys, so he turned his attention back to Zim, "The time you burnt down the house or the time you sent disease throughout the town?"

"Neither," Zim was loosing his patience, "Before that. Before I stopped bothering with skool."

It took Dib a moment to remember, "What about it?"

Zim kept his gaze on the gift, "This is still that gift."

Dib looked confused, "But I made sure it broke, I heard it broke."

Zim let the smallest of smiles show his amusement. "Just take it," he said, handing the gift to the human beside him.

Dib took it, glanced at Zim for any sign of doom, and untied the ribbon. Again, Dib consulted Zim's face, but his eyes bored intently at the box. Dib removed the lid and gasped slightly. Inside, with nary a scratch, was the latest in camera technology form that long ago year. In fact, it hadn't even been much past production, let alone on the market.

Dib looked back at Zim, his face littered with mixed feelings, "This—"

"Was the only thing I thought would prove that all I sought was information," Zim finished.

"Information?"

Zim nodded, "I had been curious of Christmas that year. Why would I go to anyone but you to get what I want?"

Dib felt a sense of loyalty he never felt from Zim before. The alien may have been trying to enslave mankind, but Dib was the only one who ever tried so stop him. He guessed Zim felt that Dib was the only one smart enough to actually give any true information.

Zim cleared his throat to interrupt Dib's thoughts, "Also, Sharron said a few things before she…passed on. She wanted me to tell you."

Dib swallowed the lump in his throat. The paranormal investigator in him was still suspicious, "How do I know your not lying?"

Zim snapped, "I gave you a _working_ camera, toys for your children, made it _snow_, for Irk's sake!"

"You made it snow?" Dib echoed.

"Don't interrupt me," Zim continued, poking Dib in the chest with his finger tip, "I went through fear, pain, and hurt, just to have you doubt my word about your wife? I don't think so."

All the talk had confused Dib, but Zim did have a point. Dib swallowed the lump again and whispered, almost inaudibly, "What did she say?"

Zim backed off a step, "She said she loved you, of course, but she also said not to let me get in the way of everything. I never said anything before because I never knew how bad you really had it," Zim gazed sympathetically at the children. Gaz had joined them, checking each toy thoroughly, "I always thought you came out strong."

Dib wondered what was in those fake eyes of Zim's as the alien watched his children. It wasn't the malice Dib usually saw in his eyes, that was obvious.

"This doesn't mean I won't conquer Earth," Zim pointed out.

Dib chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Mini-Moose, who had laid low the entire time, now shot out between the two males and started squeaking excitedly to the children.

"Hey!" Dib shouted out of habit.

Zim waved him off, "He's not doing anything wrong. He's just excited about it being Christmas."

Dib relaxed. After a moment, he did one of the things he never thought he would ever do, "You wanna spend Christmas with us?"

Zim, although expecting the offer, was surprised, "Even after all the things I've done to you?"

Dib thought for another moment, "Yeah, even after."

Zim stepped forward, "Uncle Zim has gifts!"

Dib just shook his head, "Uncle Zim?"


	7. Endtro

As the snowman finished the story, the children wondered if the story was true. No, it was only a story from the mind of the story telling snowman.

Right?

**Author's Note:** Was that not awesome? Yes? Dang. Oh well. Please review! Tell me what you think! I know the characters may be a little out of character, but I, at least, think it works out well. Okay. Merry Christmas!


End file.
